<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Lies Beyond by Razail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155176">What Lies Beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razail/pseuds/Razail'>Razail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Introspection, Other, angst like, honestly dont know what to tag, i have feelings for you mr dantes, relationships, some can be read as platonic might get shippy eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razail/pseuds/Razail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short musings on Edmond Dantes. <br/>One day I'll be able to write a full length fic but for the tidbits I can't string together there is this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That which we call a rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You understand. Watching avenger now as he rips apart beasts and giants with such anger and vitriol. You understand why he chose you. As just the night before you were screaming into his void about the unjustness of it all. The wrong place at the wrong time, but just lucky enough to live through it to even reach hell. The loss of the innocence of youth so gradually, so surely. Who you used to be feels so far away that whoever it was that they even were might as well be dead.<br/>
You understand now, why he prefers not to be called by his name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (Our Last Dance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short of the end of things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Shall we? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their eyes still held the same fire that he saw when he first laid eyes on them in that accursed tower. Always fighting, unyielding until their last breath. That fire, <em> their </em> fire, his light in the dark. And yet this was the end, they both knew. One last spark. Together. </p>
<p>He grasped their outstretched hand. Bringing them close.</p>
<p>
  <b>Where are we off to this time, dearest accomplice of mine?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> To hell of course. Until nothing remains. </em>
</p>
<p>The Avenger sees a wicked grin split across their face and a familiar biting laughter tore through his throat, a comforting lullaby to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I thought you'd never ask.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A friend and I started a discord server. It's small but we're hoping to create a place for artists and writers to help motivate and fuel each other (reader inserts and self-inserts 100% welcome). Due some of our works it is an 18+ server. It's primarily an FGO server but all are welcome! https://discord.gg/rx6SM2Q</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>